<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horizon Line by ShiroRikiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592376">Horizon Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya'>ShiroRikiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AkaKuro Day, AkaKuro2020, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, ForFluff, GrandmaIsHorny, M/M, United Thirst (tm), for fluff, idk i tried to make it fluff, its probably crack idk what im doing, they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AND THEY WERE ROOMATES </p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p> </p><p>It's akakuro day and Grandma demands fluff but she's damn late to post her parts and she's horny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Through_Thick_and_Thin_(Quarantine 2020 Edition)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horizon Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so here's the thing. I'm posting this from my phone bcs net cafes aren't a thing right now and my phone has a habit of fucking up the format and also I'm not good at checking my own writing so there might be a lot of mistakes here and there. Forgive me. I just wanted to contribute to akakuro day even if its shitty. Also hi yes I'm still alive and I'm not dropping my stories. No one can pry those stories from my hands even if I die. </p><p>Anyway, happy akakuro day/week everyone. Hope you enjoy this somehow and dont cringe much :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko Tetsuya is suffering. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There is literally no other way around it and no other words to describe his situation right now. Sure he could use flowery words and circle around the issue until he hits the minimum word count just like when one of his professors requires an essay and bullshit through but in the end, it is still the simplest truth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He, Kuroko Tetsuya, is suffering. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You see its 2020 and unless you live in a rock or somewhere where there are literally no people, you would know that there is a virus going on around the world and it is bad. Real bad. And due to that badness, everyone is under quarantine and everyone is required to stay indoors. And honestly, it’s not that bad. Actually he has it easy since all he has to do is stay inside unlike the front liners who has to risk their lives. So there’s that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But that still doesn’t change the fact that he is suffering. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that suffering mostly comes from the form of one Akashi Seijuurou. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He really, really, really blames his past self for deciding to stay in his apartment instead of going back home to his parents when the issue of whether he should go home for the quarantine or not. At the time his reasoning was that he was going to stay here to study and catch up on his classes and do other responsible things a college students does because he knows that if he goes back home, he’s just going to laze around and not get work done. He needed to study, he needed to finish his projects and he needed to be a responsible adult so he made his choice, called home to inform his parents of his decision and stocked up for the coming lockdown. At the time he was proud of himself. He was an adult. A <em>responsible</em> adult. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then he forgot the fact that he was sharing an apartment with someone and that someone was Akashi Seijuurou. And it just so happens that he is gay for one Akashi Seijuurou. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the time he had believed that Akashi would’ve come back home and stayed there for the quarantine. He had thought that he would be spending the lockdown alone in the apartment and he would get shit done and be responsible and shit. Looking back to it now, there was no way that was happening. Like honestly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>
“You’re not going back home, Seijuurou-kun?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Seijuurou smiles wryly at his question. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In the past he wouldn’t be able to ask such question. Questions concerning home and family and such were a no-no for Seijuurou. He would immediately clam up when questions concerning those were raised. It was a bit difficult back then, living with someone who had their walls so high up but Tetsuya needed someone to share the rent with and he didn’t want to live in the dorms. It did work out later though. They were at first reluctant roommates that later turned into the best of friends. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I would rather sleep on the streets than go back,” Seijuurou answers with a deadpan. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tetsuya nods. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“Point.”<br/>
</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So yes, honestly he should’ve seen that. He knows that there was no way that Seijuurou was going back to his house for such a long time and not even a virus will make him. And now he’s suffering. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because…!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because Akashi Seijuurou likes to take a nap on the living room couch in the afternoon where the big glass windows lets the light streams in and it is almost poetic and unfair how the afternoon sun shines down on Seijuurou and makes him look like something out of fairytale. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya would know. He has lost so many hours that should’ve been spent on studying just staring at Seijuurou sleep. He definitely knows. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just like right now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now where he should’ve actually been studying and should’ve been looking and pouring his undivided attention towards his textbook but instead he’s been staring at Seijuurou while he sleeps for around two hours now. Almost creepily so. Oh God he hopes he’s not being creepy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s face it, I am,” Tetsuya whispers to himself and face plants into his textbook, accepting the fact that he’s never going to get any studying done for the day. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What a tragedy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He turns to the side and looks at Seijuurou again. It is really, really unfair how beautiful Akashi Seijuurou is. His deep red locks glows under the gloomy light from outside, his eyelashes so long that Tetsuya can even see it from this distance and his face the image of peace. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like this in the start. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they started sharing an apartment they had barely talked to each other. Just polite mandatory greetings whenever they happen to meet each other in the apartment. They couldn’t even really talk to each other even when they shared the living room. There was always this almost uncomfortable silence from sharing a space with someone who’s technically a stranger. Honestly, if Tetsuya didn’t need someone to share the rent with he would’ve never let a stranger in but as it is, he is poor and he definitely needed help and Seijuurou was introduced by Kise so he could trust Seijuurou by a certain point. And if it had turned out that Seijuurou was untrustworthy he would’ve wrecked Kise’s shit that was for sure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was how it was at the beginning. They barely talked and barely saw each other. Until one day during the exams hell season and Tetsuya was close to ripping his hair out Seijuurou had bought vanilla milkshakes and gave Tetsuya like five cups. It was at that moment that Tetsuya had pledge allegiance to Seijuurou. He was also kind of touched that Seijuurou paid enough attention to know that he loved vanilla milkshakes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s never going to admit it as long as he lives but the moment that the vanilla milkshakes were placed in front of him, he had cried right then and there. It was a cry brought on by the exhaustion and frustration of the exams and the dread of knowing that even if he was working his ass off as hard as he can, he was still losing and was being left behind by the class. He was under so much pressure and he was constantly feeling as if his head was going to explode but he couldn’t allow himself to take a break, he didn’t have the time or luxury to do so. So when Seijuurou had placed those milkshakes in front of him and closed his textbooks and told him to take a break with his low and calming voice, it was as if a kind and gentle god had descended and had taken pity to Tetsuya’s battered soul. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he had cried right then and there, Seijuurou panicking because he just started sobbing like a crazy person. And then Seijuurou hugged him. Him who was technically still a stranger to Seijuurou. And Seijuurou held him and soothed his back until he calmed down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya had apologized after, embarrassed with his display of momentary insanity and Seijuurou had only said that it was okay, that Seijuurou understands. And then there was a few moments of awkward silence, the both of them not knowing what to say until Tetsuya laughed because what the hell he had just cried his heart out to this person and had pretty much showed him how much of a mess he was and now he’s getting embarrassed? It was kind of pretty late for that now. And so he laughed and then Seijuurou laughed and then the two of them were laughing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later on, Seijuurou offers to help him study and to Tetsuya it was as if Seijuurou had hung the moon and he stars. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was how they started their friendship. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had come a long way from that time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now Seijuurou is comfortable and trusts Tetsuya enough to sleep in the living room couch when before he was still so on edge, so taut and paranoid, so ready to fight or run at a moment’s notice. But now he can sleep peacefully and without worries, his trust to Tetsuya on full display every time he falls asleep in Tetsuya’s presence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And it is both a blessing and a curse to be trusted by Akashi Seijuurou. A blessing because he can gaze at Seijuurou’s sleeping profile and a curse because he can gaze at Seijuurou’s sleeping profile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Because Tetsuya is only human and he has feelings for Seijuurou and having the person of your affections sleep in front of you is prime distraction. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In Aomine Daiki’s words, he is gay as fuck for Akashi Seijuurou. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya sighs in defeat and grabs a blanket from his room. He knows he’s never going to get any studying done for the day so might as well make sure that Seijuurou doesn’t catch a cold. He covers Seijuurou with the blanket and sits on the settee, a book that he hasn’t finished yet on his hands. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that’s how he passes the time, reading a book while listening to Seijuurou’s soft breathing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>####</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroko Tetsuya is feeling content. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Its night and it’s raining outside. Leon: The Professional is playing on the TV and it is Seijuurou’s favorite film and they are both cuddling on the couch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He may not have done any studying for the day and he might be hopelessly pining after his roommate and Aomine might be forever making fun of his unrequited feelings but at least he has Friday movie nights with Seijuurou. Friday movie nights has become a tradition for the both of them where they can relax and let the stress of life wash away as they stuff their selves full of popcorn and also cuddle platonically on the couch. Just don’t mind the fact that Tetsuya kinds of want it to be more than a platonic cuddling. Three out of five times their friends comes over to watch movies as well but since the lockdown it’s only been the two of them which is actually better for Tetsuya since he doesn’t have to deal with Aomine’s judging stares and Kise’s teasing grins. Like honestly, can’t a guy have some platonic cuddling from the love of his life? No one needs to answer that and Tetsuya doesn’t want any. Anyway, its Friday movie night again and Tetsuya is content. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The movie is playing and Seijuurou is rambling, talking about how much he loves a specific scene and the emotional implication behind a scene and Tetsuya thinks of how he doesn’t mind listening to Seijuurou talk about the things that he loves for eternity. He’s warm, he’s cozy and Seijuurou’s arm is around him and he is absentmindedly rubbing Seijuurou’s arm. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And while they watch as Mathilda and Leon hastily pack their things and searches for a new place, it dawns in Tetsuya’s mind that this whole thing was so domestic. </p><p>He is sharing an apartment with Seijuurou, they cook and eat meals together, they study together, they even have movie nights and right now they’re cuddling on the couch while they do said movie night. It is so, so wonderfully domestic that for a moment Tetsuya’s mind wanders and he imagines a situation where everything was less platonic and more romantic. Only to get sad a few seconds later because Seijuurou doesn’t like him like that and as Seijuurou has stated before, he is Seijuurou’s best friend. Like damn man, he hasn’t even worked up the courage yet and Seijuurou had already friendzoned him. </p><p> </p><p>It kind of sucks, honestly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then the sadness turns to annoyance and changes to quietly burning rebellion. Because damn it he really does like Seijuurou and he would really like to have something more than being friends with him and Tetsuya isn’t a coward except that honestly he really is. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, he takes Seijuurou’s arm and stars tracing words on it with his fingers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I like you I like you I like you I like you I like you more than in a platonic way</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He may not be able to say those words out loud but at least he can do this. At least in this way he can confess his feelings, even if it’s technically not a confession. And unless Seijuurou has some kind of superhuman ability then he would never knows what Tetsuya just wrote on his arm and besides he’s focused on the movie so it’s safe. Tetsuya nods to himself and snuggles closer to Seijuuro. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then Seijuurou takes his hand in his own and laces their fingers together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya stops breathing and his heart misses a few dozen of beats. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s going on…?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I like you too. More than platonically.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The words were uttered softly, almost drowned by the noises from the TV and Tetsuya almost doubts his hearing but Seijuurou’s hold on his hand tightens and he turns to Seijuurou to see a bright red blush high on his cheeks and honest crimson eyes staring right back at his. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s still raining outside, the sounds of gunshots from the movie is just a little bit too loud and the blush on Seijuurou’s cheeks are still there, darkening more by the second and now it almost resembles his hair and Tetsuya accepts the fact that this was all real. That this is really happening. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s really happening. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, as to not spook Seijuurou nad give him enough time to move if he doesn’t want this, Tetsuya leans in and kisses Seijuurou’s cheek, near the corner of his mouth. He lingers for a few seconds, feels the heat from Seijuurou’s cheek and couldn’t help himself but smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi Seijuurou was too adorable and it feels like his heart was going to give out from all the warm feelings he’s having right now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I like you. I like you more than platonically and I would really like to go out on a date with you once all of this craziness is over.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seijuurou smiles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Does it really have to be outside? We can have a date inside the house too. Right here, right now.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya smiles back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya leans in again and kisses Seijuurou’s other cheek, his heart on fire with glee because he can do this now, he’s allowed to. He snuggles back to Seijuurou and Seijuurou’s arms comes around him and pulls him against a warm chest and Tetsuya’s cheeks hurt from how much he’s smiling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, they would have to talk and there will be changes and maybe it will be awkward and maybe Tetsuya would want to fling himself off a window if he does something really embarrassing but for now he is cuddling with Seijuurou on the living room couch and they are watching Seijuurou’s favorite movie and Seijuurou is warm and he knows that they’ll be okay. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And right now he is more than content. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right now, Kuroko Tetsuya is <em>happy.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes leon the professional is a real film and it's one of my favorite movies ever. And yes if you've read my other fic, I am slowly inserting all my favorite movies in the fics as a form of advertisement lmao xD </p><p>Happy akkr day/week everyone! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>